


How Much Happier I am

by starstruck1986



Series: Odd Serenity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings/Content: Slash. Rimming. Implied past infidelity. Age disparity. Onset of CFS.</p><p>Prequel to Odd Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Happier I am

** How Much Happier I Am **

  
  
"It's so quiet." Ron fell silent after his observation and looked down at his knees.  
"It's a big house. Always has been. But now there are just two of us... now it will be even bigger, and even quieter."  
  
Ron was unable to help his smile as Lucius toasted him with the goblet of fine wine he was sipping from.  
  
"I can't tell you how much happier I am now it's just the two of us, Ron. I've been waiting for this moment for months."  
  
Holding his breath as the blond unfolded from his seat and walked towards him, Ron felt his pulse begin to quicken. Lucius always had that affect on him, and had done since the start of their affair. Heavy fingers brushed across his shoulders; the touch seemed to burn through his shirt.  
  
"Just to have you sitting here, in your rightful place..."  
  
The sentence lingered in the air unfinished and Ron didn't know how to reply to it. He was surprised, however, when Lucius appeared in front of him and dropped fluidly into a crouch, placing a hand a piece on each of Ron's knees.  
  
"I never thought to find such happiness with you."  
"I didn't exactly expect to end up fucking you, either," Ron offered some usual brashness, hoping it would break through the tension which seemed to be building between them. "I'm scum, remember? Dirty, blood-traitor scum."  
"Don't talk dirty to me, Weasley, you know how what it does to me."  
  
Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. Lucius did seemed to enjoy it when they got into last-name territory and reminders of the past, where they were enemies. So much had happened and his life had progressed so rapidly that it seemed a lifetime ago. His upheaval was far from over; Ron could tell that from the tugging at his soul and feelings which had begun to assault him daily.  
  
"Don't frown, you'll give yourself lines," Lucius snapped suddenly.  
"I'm not!" Ron protested.  
"You were," Lucius muttered, and got to his feet properly again. "Come. Let's go to bed. I want to have you at least twice before midnight and frankly that's a challenge considering it's half past eleven."  
"Twice?" Ron asked, getting up reluctantly. The chair was so warm and near the fire he had been perfectly content.  
  
His hand was snatched up and he was pulled through the room at speed. He idly wondered which room Lucius would shove him into that evening to fuck him. He was so unused to the Manor's proportions that it still seemed odd to him that the master of it could choose to bugger his fuck toy in one of many rooms, every night. The door to the second parlour was shoved open and then he felt himself swinging. His arm ached as Lucius refused to release it as he was pushed face-first into the luxurious corner sofa that the room contained.  
  
He grinned into the cushions as the cool air of the room graced his skin -his lover was too desperate to wait to properly undress him, it seemed. He loved Lucius even more when he was desperate, when even the coolness of the blond was shattered by the heat coursing through him; Ron loved making him lose control.  
  
"Sweet Godric!" he cried.  
  
Lucius had grabbed each of his bum cheeks, parted them, and stuck his tongue directly over his hole. The tongue began to lap and Ron cried out again. He had never been rimmed before sleeping with Lucius. It was an act he viewed as intensely private and immensely intimate; they had only ever reversed their roles in nine months once. It undid him like no other sexual act, and as the tip of Lucius' tongue breached him, he felt pressure building in his sac and hardening cock.  
  
Lucius laughed against him and opened his mouth before clamping down around the pucker in which his tongue was buried. Ron shoved his face in the seat cushions and bit into them, crying out a continual moan. He could have possibly been saying words, but they were incoherent. He squirmed and pushed back with all his muscles, trying to force the man and the torture out.  
  
He threw his head back and cried, "Please!" He didn't really know what he was begging for.  
  
When sneaky fingers gripped his cock, Ron choked on the air in his throat; it stung, raw and painful, and he didn't know whether he was enjoying what was happening or not. Lucius was manipulating him, as only Lucius knew how to, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
The man was pushing him, forcing him to completion first, and then he would have his way with him when Ron was too spent to do anything but lay there and take it. Taking it, however, seemed easier said than done. Suddenly he was tired, and every muscle in his body was aching as he kneeled on all fours.  
  
A thumb grazed over his slit. It pulled at it lightly, parting the flesh. Ron whimpered. Lucius licked at his hole with amazing strength and, unable to think or breathe, Ron decided the best thing to do would be to simply let go: so he did.  
  
His come came in thick spurts all over the expensive settee. It felt like a crime to dirty it with something as lowly as his semen, but Lucius remained in place and made no comment as he finished with a shudder.  
  
All the support in his body went then and Ron landed flat on the sofa, his belly slapping into his cooling come and Lucius' tongue ripping from his body with cruel speed. He didn't know why, but as everything started to shake, his eyes began to burn, and everything seemed too much.  
  
He'd heard that women could be emotional after sex, but it had never happened to him, and he had certainly never _cried._  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Lucius' voice seemed as if it came from above water which he was held under. Ron tried to lift his head to hear better, but his head wouldn't move.  
  
***  
  
"Love, can you hear me?"  
  
Ron frowned; there was an odd sensation on his brow, one of a damp cloth patting his skin.  
  
"Mmph."  
"I'll take that as a yes?" Lucius continued.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and winced at the light.  
  
"If you ever, ever scare me like that again, I will chop off your scrotum and hang them on my wall next to the house elves' heads, do you understand me?" Lucius' tone was a snarl.  
"What'd I do?" he muttered, shifting in the bed and finding all of his joints stiff. "Fuck."  
"That was my plan and you completely ruined it!" Lucius said, pretending to be petulant. "I mean, really, Ron, your timing is abominable."  
"Big... word..." Ron breathed, struggling to sit up.  
  
Lucius' hand settled on his back and supported him. The room smelt stuffy and immediately Ron wanted fresh air.  
  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. But you've been asleep for days with a fever and you've scared the living daylights out of me, my house elves, and my choice Healer."  
"Why?"  
"There was no explanation... but you were quite ill."  
"Shit. Sorry."  
"Sorry? That's all you can say? And shit? How wonderfully eloquent you are, Ronald!"  
  
Ron looked at him and saw the purpled bags beneath Lucius' eyes.  
  
"You were worried about me," he whispered with realisation.  
"No, I went out hunting and hosted several dinner parties during your convalescence," Lucius said dryly. "Of course I was worried, you... impossible... redhead!" the blond burst out, lobbing the damp cloth he was still holding aside as he gestured with his hands. "I had my tongue up your backside and you passed out."  
  
There was a laugh building in his chest and Ron couldn't hold it in. There was something so ridiculous about the thought of Lucius holding a bedside vigil for him that he had to laugh, but he could see the mirth creeping onto his own face mirrored in the other man's by hurt.  
  
"Have I not shown you that I care for you?" Lucius asked indignantly. "Have I not given you everything, allowed you into my home and put the final end to my marriage?"  
"I didn't make Narcissa file for divorce," Ron protested.  
  
Lucius stared at him, his grey eyes focussed in an icy penetrative glare.  
  
"But you were the reason that she finally did."  
  
Head swimming, Ron made to get out of the bed, but Lucius pushed him back into place.  
  
"The Healer said you aren't to leave the bed until you're stronger."  
"I don't like this Healer," Ron said obstinately.  
"Tough."  
  
They fell quiet and Ron looked out of the window. When a possessive hand picked up his own, he looked at it and their mingled fingers -the alabaster and the freckled, both long, one older and one younger.  
  
"I pushed too hard," Lucius said quietly. "For that, I am sorry. I should have seen the toll that everything had taken on you."  
"I should have admitted how I was feeling," Ron dismissed.  
  
Lucius leaned in and kissed his cheek. Ron turned into the kiss.  
  
"I was so worried... I considered owling your mother."  
"Merlin's cock."  
"I know."  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
"Oh?" Lucius asked, platinum eyebrows lifting.  
"She would have taken me away from you."  
  
He knew that the slight blush which bled into Lucius' cheeks was as close to an admission of deep, personal pleasure as he was going to get.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
